A network administrator may be responsible for managing a large number of networked entities and resources distributed across one or more networks. These entities may be physical entities or logical entities. For example, the entities may include nodes, endpoints, machines, virtual machines, containers (an instance of container-based virtualization), tenants, endpoint groups, and applications. In addition to being different types, these entities may be grouped in various ways, located in different geographical locations, and/or serve different functions. The networked entities may be configured across one or more networks in many different ways and each configuration may have certain advantages and disadvantages with respect to performance, cost, etc.
In some cases, a network administrator may wish to alter the configuration of the networked entities by, for example, migrating one or more networked entities from one network to another. For example, some service providers provide one or more cloud services platforms that allow a network administrator to migrate networked entities to or from a cloud service platform. However, the decision to migrate networked entities from one network to another is a difficult one. Traditional approaches for managing large networks and determining whether and how to migrate certain entities require comprehensive knowledge on the part of highly specialized human operators because of the complexities of the networks, platforms, entities, and the interrelationships among the entities.